1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering control system for street sweeping vehicles or the like and more particularly relates to steering control systems which are centrally located transversely of the vehicle for enabling an operator to guide the vehicle when components carried on the right or left side of the vehicle are alternately used without requiring dual steering controls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many prior art street sweepers were mounted on the chassis of commercially available trucks with standard wide cabs and standard steering gear therein. Assignee's U.S. Pat. No. 4,110,864 which issued to Gunnarsson on Sept. 5, 1978 illustrates this type of vehicle.
A street sweeper with a narrow cab is illustrated in Assignee's U.S. Gunnarsson Application Ser. No. 431,949 which was filed on Sept. 30, 1982 for a Hopper Support and Dump Mechanism.